Leave Me Alone
by lettuce head
Summary: Pan's life is a mess. She is constantly in conflict with her parents, grandmother, and best friend. All Pan wanted is to be alone for a while, why can't anybody understand that? T/P fic.
1. Conflicts, lots of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of the characters in it. So don't sue!

~PART 1~

Uh… Bra gave me this – a fuzzy blue covered notebook with the word "Diary" written on the cover in big bubble letters – as my birthday present. She said that every girl needs a special place to write her private thoughts and feelings down and I was no exception. 

Sure, whatever.

Look, I'm seriously not into the whole deal with the fuzzy covered diaries, pretty pink lip gloss, baby blue nail polish, and glittery gel pen. I have nothing against them; it's just that they are (as Bra always said) _so _not my style. Anyways, back to the current topic here about the diary. Since Bra was and still is my best friend, I am not going to hurt her feelings by tossing you, Dear Diary, into my garbage can. I think I'll just tear pages out of you and use them as scrap paper to doodle on… well, for the time being, you are going to be stashed under my mattress. Maybe one day I'll lose my sanity and actually write in you again.

Yeah right.

11/16

Jeez, I really hate Bra sometimes. Yes, she is my best friend but sometimes she can get so annoying. Take today from example, she clashed into my house 7 A.M in the morning (which can be considered a miracle since Bra never liked to wake up early) and pleaded for me to help her organize the upcoming dance that our school was having. 

"Please, please, please, Pan!" she whined. "You have got to help me here, I'm begging you! Pretty PLEASE with a cherry on top!"

It's a school dance for heaven's sake! Who cares about a school dance? Now if there are new evil forces taking over the world, sure, I'll be there in a flash and be ready to kick some ass but this is just a little school dance – totally not worth wasting my time and energy.

That's exactly what I told Bra but she wasn't buying it. She did gave up on the pleading though and switched to blackmail. She threatened to tell Dad about the time when we stole a pack of cigarette from Bra's grandfather and smoked until we threw up. Good try, then I reminded her about how upset her father would be if he learned that his little princess was taking cancer sticks.

Next, she told me that she would tell my uncle that I was the one who stole the pearl necklace that he was planning to give to Pares for Christmas. Yes, but did she forget that it was her idea first and that the necklace is at this every minute, in her jewellery case? 

So the blackmail scheme failed. Now she is trying the worst of all things – guilt. 

"Pan, think about it! I'm the head of the dance committee; if this dance sucks then I might get kicked out off of the dance committee!"

Oh, relax Bra. Your family is a multi-billionaire, your brother is the world's most wanted bachelor, your dad is one of the strongest fighters in the universe, and your mother is practically on the covers of every single issue of Tech Today. They will still make you the head of the dance committee, no matter how much the dance sucked. 

"How can you be so insensitive, Pan? It's more than just being in the committee, it's also about my reputation!" I watched as my blued-haired friend burst into tears and ran out my house, slamming the front door behind her.

I am sorry to say that I felt absolutely no compassion towards her. I mean, I have enough trouble as it was: Grandmother was pushing me to be the next Great Scholar; Mom was fixing me up with every boy she sees, Dad? Well, he's still mad that I put some blue streaks into my hair and he still wouldn't let me drive! Even though I am almost seventeen. Now my best friend is mad at me too. 

My life SUCKS. L

11/17

Some good news for a change! I aced the major history test! I got a 97%, the second highest score in the class. Now I can't stop smiling, Grandmother will be proud of me! Maybe I'll treat myself to a piece of that triple layer chocolate cake Mom made last night.

Why am I still writing in this stupid diary? Better stop before this becomes a habit.

11/17

Grandmother was not pleased. She asked why I didn't study harder to get the highest mark in the class – which was a 98%. She said that Dad was the best student in his class when he was young. 

I told her that I tried…and I really did. I studied so much the whole week before. I skipped going shopping with Marron and the Annual Cotton Candy Festival. Maybe I'm just plain dumb, too dumb to be the smartest kid. 

Please pardon the tears stains on this page. I hate it when I cry, but sometimes I can't help it. 

11/19

My mom is really becoming a pain in my ass. She fixed me on a blind date with the son of one of her high school friends. A BLIND DATE! Actually, it would be good if I were blind during the whole date because then I don't have to look at the hideous face of my…the nerd I am forced to sit near for three hours. 

He is just DEFORMED! Please let me describe him to you, step-by-step, starting with his teeth. His teeth are crooked and black! Yes, not yellow, not orange like after you ate Cheeto but BLACK. I like black, it's one of my favourite colours or shades but it does not look good on one's teeth! He has braces too – pink (PINK!) ones that stuck out of his mouth every time he spoke. 

His hair is… well, puke green. He must have dyed it with some cheap paint or something because it reeked of the smell of permanent markers. He has flakes too; I wish somebody should introduce Head and Shoulders to him! 

His face is covered with acne, layers upon layers of it. I get pimples and zits myself occasionally but never this bad. I had never seen anyone with acne this bad. With his pink t-shirt and red jeans, he looked like a big pimple sitting here! Oh and did I mention that he wasn't exactly skinny either?

He has bad habits too. Belching, farting and picking his nose are just a few. I don't feel like talking about this weirdo anymore. This is just getting me more and more depressed. This had to be the worst three hours of my life.  

Mom said he was smart and came from a respectable family. I told her that if she wants me to marry a freak like that, she will have to kill me first and I do mean it. I'm so sick of being told what to do by everybody. One of these days, I'm gonna blow.

11/21

Trunks called, which was extremely weird since he never called me before, and asked me to wait for him at the little coffee house down my street. What do you think he wants?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review, please?


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or any of the characters in it. Please don't sue.

~PART 2~

11/21

I went to see Trunks.

I wore a pair of black flares and chose a blue tank top to go with it. Sadly, due to a lack of training, my arm muscles are not quite as showy as they were before. The blue tank top showed enough belly to catch the guy's attention but not quite enough to anger Dad. A touch of lip-gloss and a little mascara completed the look.

When I got to the little coffee shop, Trunks was nowhere in sight. The store was empty, except from an old lady sitting at a table in the darkest corner of the room, slurping on a blueberry slushy (or so I thought). I was about to go and order myself a nice ice cappuccino but the old lady shot out from her little corner at incredible speed and grabbed my hand.

"Hey," I yelped. Her grip was pretty hard. "That's not nice!" I thought about kicking her but I'm a young girl and she's an old woman, it wouldn't look very good.

"Shut up!"  The old woman hissed. She used her hand to tip up the hood she was wearing over her head a bit and I caught a glimpse of two icy blue eyes under a few strand of lavender hair. 

"Oh hi, T—"

"Don't say my name!"

"Um, hi Tracy. Why, may I ask, are you dressed like this?" 

"To avoid unwanted attention."

OH. Unwanted attention meaning the nosy reporters, the stupid cameramen and all the retarded questions they kept firing one after another. Sometimes I wonder why rich and famous people are always considered better than all the other ordinary people. I mean, everything little detail of what they do or say is recorded and put on to papers, magazines, or the Internet -- even if they are just simple things like what they ate in the morning or what kind of shampoo they used for their hair.

I remember once a few years ago when somebody told Bra that they found a nude picture of her on the Internet and it was true. Somebody cut out her head from a magazine and pasted it onto a nude body! Then Bra told her parents and her father was furious. He flew out and after a few hours, returned with a slight smirk. I hate to think what must have happened to the person who did this…

Anyways, we were sitting in that little booth, Trunk and I. I got my ice cap and a donut. Oh, it was a caramel one too. Mmm, donut! Then there was a long silence between us. I hate silences, because the day when… um, I better not talk about that. That is just wrong, I already tried so hard to forget about it. 

So I broke the silence. "What do you want?" I asked him.

Trunks shrugged. "How are you these days?"

Wow, big surprise. Normally, his sentences always began with "I". I played with my hair, which had grown quite long already, trying to form a suitable answer in my mind. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

He told me that my parents are worried about me. I laughed; my parents always worry about me. He said my parents don't understand me these days, it seemed like everything they did was offensive to me in one way or the other. 

"Are you going through that normal rebellion stage in a teenager's life?" he asked me. 

I wanted to slap him right then and there. How dare he call me a teenager? Well, maybe it's not the word "teenager" that pissed me off but the way he said it, like he felt so superior and wiser. "Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?"

"I think you are." He said, then after a short pause. He added, "I like bad girls."

Hmm, I think I had enough of this conversation. I know Trunks suddenly wanted to talk to me – it's because of my parents! Mom probably had a chat with Bra's mom and discussed my big behaviour issue with her. Then somehow they decided to ask Trunks to come and gave me a big lecture. Maybe they asked Bra first but because she is still mad at me…

"I have to go," I said. "I have tons of homework."

He said I still haven't touched my drink and the donut. 

"You can have it, Trunks. After all, you paid for it." I sneered.  

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Don't be a bitch." Then something so unpredictable happened. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. Words cannot describe that kiss. I have kissed before, many times in fact, but nothing can compare with that. It felt surreal like I was in a dream or something. I kissed him back, I have no idea why, but it felt good. 

Trunks pulled back from me suddenly and smiled at me. "I gotta go, Pan, I'll see you around." I watched him as he disappeared out the door of the coffee shop. The taste of his kiss still lingered on my lips.

Now I'm back in my room, wearing my favourite orange pyjamas, eating ice cream and writing in my diary. I think I can almost be considered a normal teenager girl but that's never going to happen. I don't think I can ever be normal again after that … I really shouldn't think about that.

You know, some girls would do anything, even jump off a cliff, just to shake Trunks Brief's hand. I can sort-of understand that. First of all, the guy is Rich; with a capital R. Secondly, he is absolutely gorgeous (the icy blue eyes are a big bonus). They said sweat is very unattractive, but on Trunks (especially when he just had a tough hour of training with his dad and is topless), sweat is… uh, let's just say very decorative. Finally, he's SINGLE! Maybe this isn't exactly normal for a guy who's wanted by every single girl of the entire female population but that doesn't make him any less appealing. 

The only thing I hate about him is the fact that his ego is HUGE. Come on, somebody should tell him that he's not all that. Aside from that, what can I say? He is perfect. And is it my fault that I kind of like him a little? 

11/22

I feel so sorry for Uncle. He just broke up with Pares. It was a neutral break up; nobody cheated or argued. But Uncle is still sad. I guess he did liked Pares a lot, maybe even loved her and now he's single again. I wonder who his new girlfriend will be. 

Bra will be happy if she hears the news though, she has this unexplainable crush on Uncle ever since she's thirteen.  

I have a major algebra test coming up, better go deal with that huge pile of textbooks on my desk.


	3. Strangers and Nose Bleeds

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or any of the characters in it. Don't sue.

~PART 3~

11/24 

I went to train with Uncle today. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm turning into a WEAKLING! Yes, Uncle noticed that too and made a few rude comments but he stopped when he noticed that I wasn't particularly pleased with them.

I told Uncle about the talk I had with Trunks (excluding the kiss of course) and asked for his opinion about it. As usual, Uncle gave me this big comforting grin and told me everything was going to turn out fine. He really reminds me of Grandpa when he does this. 

I need to join some more extra curricular activities. I don't want to, but it will certainly help me with my college application. Which of these sounds more appealing? 

a) Volleyball Team.

b) Drama Club.

c) Basketball Team.

d) Rocks and Mineral Club.

e) Newspaper.

11/26 

I decided to try out for the Basketball Team. It was very boring, running around the gym at my slowest speed (which is still faster than everybody else) and chasing after the little orange ball. The coach was just thrilled that I decided to join the team; she even offered me the captain position. She was probably hoping I could lead the team to better results this year than the shameful losing scores from last year. I refused the captain position, mainly because the current captain was staring at me with so much hatred that I felt sorry for her.

I bumped into Bra in the hall when I was on my way to my locker. I guess she just finished with a dance committee meeting. A wave of guilt washed over me and I kind-of regret that I didn't help her on that stupid day. Bra never asked for help unless she absolutely needed it. 

ANYWAYS, I think I better go and do some homework. 

11/30

Mom is acting weirder and weirder. Today I came home and found her sitting in my room, going through all the drawers in my desk. She didn't even notice that I was there until I cleared my throat. The sound startled her greatly; she jumped up, looked around and finally, for the first time, saw me. I flashed her a big fake smile. She looked nervous.

Me: May I ask just what are you doing in my room?

Mom: Cleaning.

Me: Ever occurred to you that I am able to clean my own room?

Mom: Yes, but I am only trying to help.

Me: Thanks but no thanks. 

Mom opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She stood up and left. I picked up a pillow and threw it to the door closing behind her. "And you're not welcome to come to my room again!" I yelled after her. I know I'm being a bitch but I can't take this shit anymore.

Ever since that incident happened, Mom had been acting like a stranger. She hardly ever smiles, or laughs, or jokes around now. I know how hard the incident affected her but why can't she just deal with it? It's been almost two years since it happened. 

WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING JUST GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE THAT STUPID INCIDENT?

12/1

My school counsellor called me down during fifth period. What's even more embarrassing is that they called me down through the P.A system. "Would Pan Son please come down to the guidance counsellor office?" That's like tattooing the word "Psycho" on your forehead. 

Everybody was staring at me as I make my way slowly to the door with my binders and books. I can feel their curious glares burning my back. I wanted to turn around and give them the finger but I couldn't risk getting suspended again. 

I got suspended twice already. The first suspension was because this asshole wanted to fight me (I called him weak). I didn't want to waste any of my precious time with fighting him so I simple punched him in the jaw lightly – which still resulted in a dislocated jaw. A couple of months later, I was suspended because of my bad language. Okay, so I swear a little bit. Who doesn't? But now Dad had lay down the law, it's either I be a good little girl or he's sending me to a boarding school somewhere FAR from here. 

When I arrived at the guidance counsellor's office, the first thing I noticed was that the lights were all dim and there was vanilla scented candles everywhere. The guidance counsellor, an ancient little man who loved to drink (it was rumoured that there was a bottle of Whiskey hidden in his desk) was staring at me like a hawk staring at its prey.

"Miss Son, please take a seat." He gestured towards the blue chair in front of his desk. The chair was missing a leg and there was a huge blob of green stuff on it, probably dried vomit. I told him that I would rather stand. 

He shrugged, unpleased. "Whatever you want." Next, he started shooting questions at me. Stupid questions like "How are you doing in school?" "How are things at home?" "Is everything okay?" "Are you sure?" "How are your parents?" "Are you feeling pressured in any way?" and etc. 

For the yes/no questions, I answered with a nod or a shake of my head. For the other questions, I made my answer as simple as possible. I managed to keep a big smile on my face all this time too and made my voice super cheerful. I really should get an Oscar or something for my wonderful performance. 

Finally, he was stopped asking questions. Leaning back in his huge leather chair, he took out a slip out paper from the breast pocket of his shirt – it was my report card. He stared at it for about ten minutes. I squirmed uncomfortably; as I said before, I hate silences. Finally, he spoke again. "You have some excellent marks."

I gave him a blank look. Jeez, what was I supposed to say? Thank you so much for telling me that? 

"You should consider a better university than," he named the university I had chosen previously. "You can get scholarships, I'm sure. Money won't be a problem."

"Money is not a problem." I said, my anger rising. I don't need him to tell me what to do. I have enough people doing that already. "I don't want to go to any other universities." I paused, waiting to see his reaction. Not a muscle on his face even twitched though. I bit my lips. "If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, then I think I should leave now." I started towards the door; he didn't make a move to stop me.

It was only then that I noticed that my nose was bleeding. I don't know why my nose bleeds every time I got mad. It started a few days after that incident. I don't…um, hold that thought, somebody is knocking on my window. I wonder who…it's Trunks!  


	4. Hell and Paradise

~PART 3~

12/1 

Trunks asked me to go for a fly with him. I told him no. Don't asked me why I said no because I have no idea why! He looked disappointed at my answer but didn't say anything; just stared at me for the longest time, as if he was trying to figure me out. I stared right back at him. 

Finally, the hard glare in his eyes softened and he looked kind of amused. "I will come here again tomorrow." He stated softly. "Maybe you'll change your answer then." Then he disappeared, as quickly as he appeared.

Hmm, should I change my answer then? Maybe, maybe not!    

12/2

Today was like a day in hell. 

First off, I totally forgot about the history quiz we had today. I think I failed, no scratch that, I know I failed. I do not do well when it comes to history that's why I had to study extra hard for all my history tests. I have to find some way to make up for that mark. I'll beg (as much as I hate begging) my history teacher for some extra credit work. I hope Grandmother will never find out about this.

Next, some idiots were having a little food fight in the cafeteria. They were pretty brave actually; nobody even dared to throw a gum wrapper on the floor because the fat lady who was supervising the lunchroom had a pair of eagle-sharp eyes. Anyways, back to the point, one of the idiots missed his target and the corn dog he threw, complete with mustard and ketchup landed onto MY HEAD!

Of course, my nose started bleeding again (some said it was ketchup running down my nose). Instead of apologizing, that little bastard had the nerve to tell me that I should have been more alert and run away before that corn dog could do any harm. I would have been more alert if I wasn't stressing over that stupid history quiz, dammit! Of course, I didn't say a thing, just picked the little twerp up coolly and threw him across the room. Thump, it was such a satisfying noise; he hit the wall and dropped onto the floor.

I would have started laughing but the principal stomped in. Naturally, I got suspended for three days, three whole fucking days! When I protested, this was what my oh-so-wise principal said: "Miss Son, you have to remember, even though your Grandfather, Mr. Satan saved the whole world once, you are not considered better than the rest of the people. We are all humans, we're all equal and you had no right to throw somebody across the room."

Excuse me, but if it weren't for my Grandfather (not the one from my Mom's side, by the way, the one from my Dad's side), then Earth would have been blown up years ago, or taken over by a little blue over-weighted man, or being turned into a huge candy shop for a fat pink Pillsbury dough boy!               

And human? Me? Uh-uh, I am three quarters humans and one quarter Saiyan. I'm just a sixteen-almost-seventeen quarter Saiyan who got upset because she got hit by a stupid corn dog! They are lucky that I'm just taking my anger out on one person. Even then it's not like I killed him! I simply bruised him a little bit. If it were Bra's Dad, I think the whole school would have been blown up.

They don't thank me for my kindness but suspend me instead. Jeez!

Oh yeah, Dad is MAD. He just gave me a big lecture about anger control and suspensions and is now in the living room, surfing the net to find information on boarding schools. I tried to explain the situation to him but he wouldn't listen! Why wouldn't anybody listen to what I think for once these days?

12/3

It's 3 AM in the morning but I just had to write this down -- every last detail before I forget something. I feel so happy now. So happy that I wanted to jump around, yell, and scream but I can't. Mom and Dad are sleeping and they had no idea that I wasn't in bed like I was supposed to but was outside having the time of my life. Here's what happened: 

I was lying on my bed today with a big bucket of ice cream and a spoon, exhausted from this whole day when Trunks came again today like he said he would. I was too depressed to do anything fun so I told him to go away. The stupid guy totally ignored me. He grabbed my hand and carried me despite of my complaints and struggles for him to put me down to…paradise. Okay, maybe not exactly paradise but it was a very beautiful place. 

I had no idea that such a place even existed in the universe. I don't even know how to describe it. There was a huge waterfall running down a steep, rocky hill to a big lake. The sound of the water clashing down the rocky hill still rang in my ears. The sky was so clear and there were million of stars twinkling. There were trees and flowers all around. The sweet aroma of flowers was calming and soothing. Everywhere was silent, except for the constant noise of the water hitting the rocks. Beautiful, the sight was hauntingly beautiful.

Trunks dropped me into the lake. The water was cold and refreshing against my skin. I cupped my hands together and drank. It's the best water I had ever tasted, completely natural. When I emerged from the water, Trunks was sitting on a huge rock beside the waterfall, watching me. I climbed up beside him. "How did you find this place?" I asked him.

He shook his head and shrugged. "I was lucky one day, I guess." He reached to his green necktie, loosen it, and lay it down beside him. Next, he took his green jacket off and then his white shirt, revealing a very nicely toned abdomen. 

I look up in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing," he replied, a smirk followed. "To go for a swim."

"Oh," I blushed, turning away from him. "I'll let you have some privacy then." I lay my head down on the cool smooth surface of the rock and studied the stars above me. For some unknown reason, I started singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars". Trunks joined in at the "up above the sky" part. He sang kind-of off tune but in a cute way.

"I'm going in!" Trunks announced when the song ended. I sat up and saw him jumping into the pool canoe-ball style. I rolled my eyes; that was so typically him. I lay back onto the cool rock and started thinking about my life.

Most people think my life is perfect but sad to say; it's not. Some people think I complain too much, and I agree. I do complain a lot, but I'm not looking for sympathy. I am just trying to relief some stress and anger stored inside of me. Everybody has problems and not everybody can be happy all the time. That's the truth. Damn, now I sound like some corny sap.

How come when you're think of something (like a sentence or phrase) in your head, it sounds pretty decent but when you write it down on paper, then read over it a few times, it sounds absolutely retarded?

Um…okay, back to the main topic. After a while, I guess Trunks got bored of swimming so he climbed back onto the rock, water was dripping down his face and his trunks (Trunks and trunks…hmm) were drenched. He used his ki to dry himself off and plopped down right beside me. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How do you know that I'm thinking about something?" I asked back.

"I just know. You get that look in your eyes that make you look all dumb and…" his voice trailed off. "Never mind."

I sat up and glared at him. "All dumb and what?"

"I said never mind!"

"Tell me, you idiot!" I shoved him. 

"Okay, okay," he grinned. "Don't get mad though."

"I won't." I promised with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"All dumb…and, and cute as hell." He finished quietly.

I swallowed; blood was rushing to my cheek. "Hey, who are you trying to insult?" I joked weakly. "Hell's not very cute." Okay, maybe this was beyond lame but it was a good try. You try to think up something better! 

We shut up for a few minutes. Then…um, I think I'll continue tomorrow. Right now, the happy feeling had drained out of my body and I'm having a very hard time trying to keep my eyelids open. It's 4 AM now. Better get some sleep!         

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT or any of the characters in it. Hell, I don't even own the Pillsbury Dough Boy (not that I want to). So don't sue. 


End file.
